Various forms of water regulation and timing devices are known, and many of these operate on the principle of bleeding off a portion of the flow of water to give an indication of the quantity of water that has passed through the unit, this bleed operating a valve mechanism to stop the flow of water when the desired quantity of water has passed through the unit. These units however are rather complicated in construction, and also require a relatively high degree of tolerance in their manufacture which causes the units to be relatively expensive.
Also due to the various impurities in water, problems to the bleed orifice and other operating parts can occur, and thus the units are not always satisfactory in operation.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fluid timer which is satisfactory in operation and yet it is simple and economical to produce.